Don't be jealous stupid girl I'm here for you
by chachi3210
Summary: As the time passes by, Haru is getting jealous at Tsuna and Kyoko. Gokudera also notices this. And their love story will start at a Cruise ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime/manga**

**5986**

**(Gokudera and Haru)**

This is my very first fanfic. ever.

Well, obviously it is about Gokudera and Haru. :]

Hope you enjoy

* * *

After they went back from the future, the gang rested and went to school the next day.

Several months had passed

**Saturday morning**

Haru and Kyoko went to the cake shop squealing "Wahh there's a new release, it looks so good". "Kyoko-chan let's buy this and share it to the others" "sure I'm sure Lambo and Ipin will be really happy" kyoko replied happily.

**The next Day**

-Kriiiiing- Haru turned off her alarm clock. She peeked outside. "Waaah what a wonderful morning, the sun is shining brightly." She stated. Haru stretched her arms and her legs and shouted "This time I will really prove Tsuna-san that I am really worthy for him!" Haru went down and ate her breakfast, after that she took a bath then checked her weight. "Hahi! I've gained weight. I guess I ate a lot of cake yesterday." Haru pouted. Haru looked at her closet, wondering what she should wear later at the party. Haru saw a cute dress in her closet "Hahi! I forgot that I have this dress, mom and dad gave it to me." She folded the dress and placed it in her bag.

**At the Shop**

"Kyoko-chan! Sorry Am I late? Hahi! Where are the others?" Haru asked

"Don't worry haru-chan I just got here too, Tsuna-kun and the others are not here yet so let's wait for them."

After a few minutes, Kyoko heard a familiar voice calling her name. Kyoko saw Tsuna and the others and greeted them with a smile. Tsuna blushed and apologized for being late.

"A-ano Tsuna-san?" Haru tried getting Tsuna's attention but Tsuna was happily talking to Kyoko and didn't hear Haru. She noticed tsuna blushing and felt a bit jealous.

Haru turned around and ran, she shouted and waved her hand "Minna, Let's go" she smiled. Gokudera noticed the tears of the brown haired girl when she ran and her fake smile. "Tch, stupid woman."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga

* * *

**At the Cruise Ship**

Gokudera went outside and saw Haru

"Uwaah the sea is so great." Haru smiled and giggled.

Gokudera blushed upon seeing Haru and just stared at her.

"Hahi Gokudera-san how long have you been there?" Haru asked. "Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera was back to his senses, blushing.

"Why is Gokudera-san so red?" Haru went closer to him and tried feeling his forehead and neck. "Hahi Gokudera-san you're not sick but why are you so red?"

"Hey! Wha-what are you doing? Don't touch me! Stop that you stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hahi! Don't shout at me Gokudera-san and don't call me stupid, you were the one spacing out. Geez." Haru was getting irritated

Gokudera turned his back and walked away

"Hahi! Don't turn your back when someone is talking to you!"

Gokudera continued ignoring Haru.

"And by the way Gokudera-san!, People who call others stupid is the one stupid! bleh" Haru sticked her tongue out.

"Tch, what am I doing awhile ago? Staring at her like that. And why was I so red and why did I get that weird feeling when she touched me?" Many questions were running at Gokudera's head. While he was walking he saw Tsuna.

"Tenth! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Ah Gokudera-kun, can you do me a favor?" Tsuna asked, ignoring Gokudera's questions.

"Sure, anything for you Tenth." Gokudera said happily

"Can you give this to Kyoko-chan? I'm kind of e-embarrassed so I can't give it to her." Tsuna handed Gokudera a piece of paper.

"Ah and Gokudera-kun, Please don't try to peek what's inside." Tsuna added.

"Yes, I promise" Gokudera started walking and looked for Kyoko. He started wondering what's inside."Is it a letter? Invitation? A drawing?..."

-BAGG!-

"Ouch! That hurts.. Hahi! Sorry Gokudera-san are you alright?" Haru gave him a hand.

"Don't offer me your hand! I can stand on my own. Next time look where you're going stupid girl"

"Hey I said don't call me stupid!"

"Shut up and get out of my way I still have an errand to do from tenth."

Gokudera was pissed but haru still continued talking.

"and you aren't looking in the way either so we are fair.. hmph.. you say sorry also you kno-" Haru was interrupted when Gokudera shouted

"I said SHUT UP you annoying stupid woman! Didn't you understand a thing from what I just said! "

Haru was so shocked that she fell on the floor and was almost frozen. Gokudera passed through the side and noticed haru standing up.

"Sorry, Gokudera-san sorry if I'm such an annoying stupid girl, from now on as much as possible I will try avoiding you." Haru lifted her head and gave him a fake smile then she ran away.

"Ah… Haru wait" Gokudera wanted to say those words but the words won't come out from his mouth.

"Tch. Sorry Haru I guess I'm really the stupid one here." Gokudera whispered and sighed then he continued walking to look for Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga

So this is the continuation of chapter (well obviously :P)

This will be the last chapter :]

* * *

**At the Party**

Gokudera was in the hallway walking. He was a bit nervous because he might see Haru.

"I can't go. What if I see her? I said a lot of things that shouldn't be said."

As Gokudera was walking he saw Haru with his sister Bianchi. As soon as he saw his sister, he already got a stomach ache.

"Hayato , you missed me don't you? C'mon let's bring you to the clinic**" **Bianchi said and carries him in her shoulder. Haru remembered what happened a while ago so she said that she will be going first but Bianchi said she should stay with them for a while.

Bianchi placed Gokudera on the bed. Suddenly a familiar voice shouted.

"Bianchi MY LOVE" and is making smooch sounds it's SHAMAL.

"Ahh! Haru take care of Hayato. I need to run! POISON COOKING!" Bianchi shouted. "Eh? BUT I ca" Before Haru finished her statement Bianchi and Shamal was already far gone. "I guess I have no choice." She sighed.

Haru sat on the chair near Gokudera's bed. There was a long awkward silence from the two. Finally Gokudera talked

"Haru"

"Ah yes the promise, I will go now sorry" Haru stood up and bowed then she felt something. Gokudera held her left hand. She blushed

"No, I'm sorry. I am really sorry Haru."

"Hahi! Wh-why are you saying sorry Gokudera-san?"

"Sorry for being so stupid Haru"

"Gokudera-san is not stupid! and it's okay a part of it was my fault too."

"Yeah because you're stupid…" Gokudera smirked.

"Hahi! Here I thought you are already kind to me"

Gokudera smiled and whispered "stupid girl"

"Eh? Gokudera-san did you say something?"

"Nothing stupid girl, I said I am going to sleep."

"I said stop calling me stupid! Hmph"

"Uwaah I fell asleep desu" Haru stretched her arms and looked at the clock near the door "Hahi! The party has already started an hour ago." She felt something warm near her and saw Gokudera. She smiled "What a peaceful looking face you have when you're sleeping."

Haru brushed Gokudera's hair and pinched his cheek a little. "wahh so soft, now then I'll leave you first Gokudera-san."

Haru stood up and went near Gokudera's face. "Hahi! What am I doing?"

She ran outside, closed the door and leaned on it "Why did I almost kiss him?" She tapped her cheeks. "That was embarrassing good thing he was asleep" Haru was blushing, her face was so red.

Gokudera sat down. "That stupid woman what was she doing awhile ago, I had that weird feeling again." He stood up and went outside.

When he was walking on the hallways of the ship, he saw Haru standing still near the opened door outside.

"Oi! Stupid woman! What are you doing there? It is cold outside…" Haru did not move an inch and did not even say a single word.

"Oi?" Gokudera touched her shoulder, suddenly…

Haru turned and leaned on Gokudera's chest she cried….

"Gokudera-san, I can't take this anymore, I knew it all along.. It hurts Gokudera-san it hurts.."

He did not know what to do and doesn't know the reason why haru was crying. Gokudera just hugged her and patted her head.

"Shh shh…Haru I don't know what's going on but I'm here for you, can you tell me your problem?"

"Well you see, I don't really know where to start but it hurts when I see Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan together." She pointed outside and Gokudera saw the two hugging each other.

"Don't cry you will ruin your appearance" Gokudera smiled at haru hugging her tighter.

"You really look gorgeous tonight" Gokudera added "I always look gorgeous Gokudera-san" Haru said jokingly and wiped some of her tears but her tears continued running down through her cheeks. "Yeah right" He smirked. "You are really amazing enduring the pain all this time. The pain when you see the both of them, it happened this morning too, not just this morning. Every time you see them you get hurt and you put up that fake smile of yours." Haru did not respond to him. "He noticed huh?" Haru said to her thoughts.

Gokudera released haru and patted her head. He wiped her tears.

"I am and I will always be here for you"

"Thank you Gokudera-san. I feel a lot better now."

Haru hugged him tightly for a second. She smiled at him and said.

"Gokudera-san, Let's go! We haven't eaten yet and let's meet up with the others too."

Haru smiled at him naturally. Gokudera blushed. Haru grabbed his wrist and she ran.

"Oi haru!" Gokudera shouted but haru didn't bother.

They had fun and ate together. Haru saw tsuna and kyoko walking together towards the table and they sat on the chair. Haru looked at them and smiled. Gokudera looked at Haru. Suddenly it got dark and lights were opened in the middle.

"Hahi! What happened" Haru was shocked.

She looked at her side and saw Tsuna's mom and Tsuna's dad dancing and was suddenly followed by the others including Tsuna and Kyoko. Haru felt something on her wrist, it was Gokudera's hand grabbing her.

"Let's go Haru."

"Wait Gokudera-san, where are we going?"

"Dance with me"

Haru blushed.

"you didn't answer my question" Haru pouted and smiled.

After they danced, Haru and Gokudera went to the upper deck. But when they got there they saw Kyoko and Tsuna dancing together at the lower deck. Haru held Gokudera's hand tightly. Gokudera pulled Haru and embraced her so that Haru wouldn't see Tsuna and Kyoko. Then fireworks shot into the sky. "Haru ran to the edge to see the fireworks closer. Gokudera smiled and walked towards haru. "Oi stupid girl." He held Haru's hand and watched the fireworks together. "Haru, don't be jealous." Gokudera was still looking at the fireworks. "I guess Tsuna-san and I aren't really meant together. Huh?" She looked at Gokudera and smiled. "Arigatou.. I'm really thankful Gokudera-san….Thanks for being here for me." "Tch. Stupid girl." He smiled at her and they continued watching the fireworks.

* * *

The End :3 I hope you like my very first fanfic.


End file.
